


lilac sky

by seikou



Series: badlands [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, harurin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikou/pseuds/seikou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it’s light and lazy and innocent and everything haru needs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	lilac sky

**Author's Note:**

> yall trippin if ya think i wont write drabbles/fics based on badlands. also, go to YT and listen to halsey. aight. also sorry not sorry for being mia. bYE

_you were a vision in the morning when the light came through. i know i've only felt religion when i've lied with you_

-  **colors, halsey**

 

 

 

rin is beautiful. haru knows that. everyone knows that. he, and probably the others, can’t deny that rin’s a magnet. pulling everyone towards him with his gentle eyes and cheerful smile and his red, red, red hair.

against the white sheets, red spills beautifully and when the sun hits pale skin, it’s a beautiful masterpiece that haru has never seen before. it’s art and haru’s romantic enough in the isolation of his head to admit that yes, he deems rin his own beautiful art. perhaps not personal but this-- this vision and right this second as rin stirs and opens his bright eyes, haru can say with confidence that rin’s his.

“haru?” blue eyes blinks at the half-asleep red-head.

haru smiles, corner of his lips twitching then hums in acknowledgement. he leans forward and stares as rin slowly gains more conciousness. he watches the boy blink a few times, scrunches his nose then stares back at him with clear red eyes.

it’s beautiful. rin’s beautiful and haru’s chest is so filled with rin that it’s hard to breathe. he leans down and presses a kiss against an eye, making rin huff. he continues down to blush covered cheeks, breathing in and closing his eyes as he savoured the feeling of warmth against his lips. long fingers cards through his hair and he continues down to leave a kiss on pink lips. it’s light and lazy and innocent and everything haru needs.

“haru. what the hell,” there’s humour in rin’s deep voice and when haru looks up, there’s amusement in the red eyes that he adores so much.

“hmmm,” he hums because words can’t explain every emotions going through him. rin continues to run his fingers through dark hair and haru relaxes, like with one touch, rin has righted the tilted axis of haru’s world.

and haru breathes and mouths at rin’s collarbone, his own hands rubbing soothing circles on the warm skin of rin’s bare hips. he’s content, and rin’s beautiful and his and this is enough. more than enough.


End file.
